


Posession

by altersweetego



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altersweetego/pseuds/altersweetego
Summary: когда тебя учат убивать, а в тебе просыпается желание защищать – это страшно.





	Posession

**Author's Note:**

> пафосное название на инглише вы уже увидели, так что о нём говорить не буду, скажу только, что я плохо помню канон, ничего – как обычно – не объясняю, у меня сплошая чувствопись, никаких фактов и никакого сюжета. Могу докучи ещё и Пита сООСить, чтоб неповадо было.

***

 

Мирта настойчиво зудит в самое ухо:

\- Не смотри ты на неё так, не смотри!

Я смотрю. Я не вижу ни одной объективной причины для того, чтобы отвести взгляд. Нужно изучить её поведение, нужно узнать всё о её навыках, нужно понять её психологию. Вслух я старательно отрицаю, что Двенадцатая может быть сильным противником, но про себя… про себя мне хочется разорвать её на куски.

Первой.

Ментор говорит, это потому, что я чувствую конкуренцию.

Мирта говорит, это потому, что я на неё запал.

Правда говорит, что и то, и другое – только запал я вовсе не на неё.

 

***

 

Когда тебя учат убивать, а в тебе просыпается желание защищать – это страшно.

Потому что ничего, кроме убийства, ты всё равно не умеешь. Но убить – это тоже защита, потому что мёртвого никто больше не тронет. Никто не посмеет обидеть, никто не посмеет задеть, а ребята из Капитолия, устроители Игр, сделают так, чтобы твоё тело исчезло с арены.

Да, в нашем случае это особенно правильно.

Я хочу убить его сам. Я убью его сам.

Потому что это – моё.

Потому что нечего было держаться с Двенадцатой за руки.

 

***

 

Когда я чувствую кровь на губах, мне хочется облизнуться. У неё особенный привкус – густой, солоноватый, чуть отдающий железом. Он означает чужую боль и победу, он символизирует власть.

Давным давно войны на поле боя пожирали печень убитых врагов, чтобы их сила перешла к ним. Я бы возродил этот обычай, только на Арене нет никого, равного мне, никого, в чьей силе я мог бы нуждаться.

Разве что Двенадцатая, но её сила заключается вовсе не в том, как она завязывает узелки или что там ещё она делала на тренировках, а в том, как он на неё смотрит.

Если для того, чтобы на меня он смотрел так же, нужно сожрать её печень, я без раздумий сделаю это. Только сначала отыщу их обоих.

 

***

 

Он приходит к нам сам. Он уже уставший, уже потрёпанный, и Диадема вскидывает лук, чтобы добить.

\- Стоять, - говорю я, и все замирают.

Только я могу убить его, только я имею на это право, только я.

Нужно гладить, нужно приманивать. Нужно продемонстрировать силу, но при этом не напугать.

\- Что тебе нужно?

Он всё равно шарахается, напуганный. Диадема оттягивает руку назад, и мне хочется придушить её тетивой. Рано или поздно я смогу это сделать.

\- Я знаю, - он запинается, - знаю, где найти Китнисс. Я могу вам помочь.

 

***

 

Мирта ему не верит. Я тоже думаю, что лучше не стоит, но поделать ничего не могу, потому что он рядом.

Мы уже убили достаточно, чтобы зрители были довольны, а значит, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы позволить себе отдохнуть. Не лечь на траву, глядя в ненатуральное небо Арены, что за глупости, нет, а просто идти туда, куда он нас ведёт, делая вид, что мы ни о чём не догадываемся.

Ты хочешь спасти Двенадцатую, мой мальчик?

Ты её не спасёшь. Тебя раскусили.

Я вижу насквозь все твои наивные хитрости. Я слышу, как дрожит твой голос, замечаю, как ты испуганно морщишь нос, как ты передёргиваешь плечами, когда чувствуешь мой взгляд на спине.

А я глаз с тебя не спускаю. И не спущу. И не ограничусь взглядами, можешь быть в этом уверен.

Остальные пока что уверены в том, что я просто пытаюсь держать ситуацию под контролем. Идиоты. Мне не нужно пытаться, чтобы она была под контролем. Всё и так в моих руках. Всегда.

И он – будет.

 

***

 

Ночное дежурство у костра – лучше ничего не придумаешь.

Нам стоит вернуться к Рогу Изобилия, чтобы собрать все припасы в кучу и ждать, пока остальные решатся заглянуть в гости. У нас будет всё, а у них – ничего, и иметь за своей спиной место, куда можно вернуться, всегда замечательно. Оружие, еда, припасы, снова оружие… Нам стоит вернуться.

Но он не пойдёт с нами. Не сможет – он ведь ищет Двенадцатую.

\- Ты всерьёз надеешься, что когда мы найдём её, вы вдвоём перебьёте нас всех? – спрашиваю я, отворачиваюсь от огня.

Нет никакого смысла в том, чтобы пялиться в пламя. Потому что если что-то случится за твоей спиной, твоё зрение не успеет привыкнуть. Ты обернёшься на звук, но ничего не увидишь – в глазах по-прежнему будут плясать оранжевые язычки и отсветы.

И отсечь тебе голову будет так же легко, как хлопнуть в ладоши.

\- Что, - он испуганно сглатывает, - что ты имеешь в виду?

Боится. И меня пьянит его страх.

Меня полезно бояться, мой мальчик. Помогает остаться в живых.

\- Ничего. – Я ломаю ветку и через плечо бросаю половинку в огонь. – Мы уже второй день её ищем.

\- И ты обвиняешь в этом меня? Может быть, вам самим следовало быть более внимательными, когда учили распознавать следы?

Он что, мне дерзит?

 

***

 

Когда мы находим Двенадцатую, он ведёт себя образцово.

А у меня темнеет в глазах. Я знаю, что она сидит на дереве, я знаю, что она на нас смотрит, я знаю, что ей на него не плевать, и мне хочется схватить его за воротник потрёпанной куртки – и целовать у неё на глазах.

Я пока что держусь.

Это трудно. Он ведёт себя так, как будто находится у последней черты. Спорит, противится, выдвигает свои предложения. Предложения – остальным, спорит и противится – мне и со мной. Сдувает со лба светлую чёлку и закусывает губу.

Хочется поправить ему волосы и, взявшись пальцами за подбородок… лучше не продолжать.

 

***

 

Диадема мертва, а Китнисс мы упускаем.

Нам нужно вернуться к Рогу Изобилия, но он с нами не пойдёт. Не пойдёт.

Я отсылаю всех остальных – хватает лишь взгляда. Их, так же, как и меня, с детства учили убивать, но почему-то они слишком щепетильны для того, чтобы взяться за безоружного, с которым несколько дней вместе ходили по лесу.

Это к лучшему. Так им и меня убивать не захочется.

А мне наплевать. Мне это нравится.

\- Ну? – говорю я и тяну кинжал из-за пояса.

Кинжалов у меня два, но тут будет достаточно одного.

У него в руках только копьё, которым он и пользоваться-то не умеет. У меня в руках – не столько нож, сколько вся власть на свете, и мы оба сейчас это понимаем.

Он отступает до тех пор, пока не упирается спиной в дерево. Взгляд затравленный, но он пытается смотреть твёрдо. Сочетание сносит крышу.

\- Что? – спрашивает он, чтобы потянуть время. – Я сделал своё дело и вам больше не нужен?

От вызова в его голосе у меня мутится в голове.

\- Ты его не сделал, - рычу я, шагая к нему.

Без усилий забираю копьё – его пальцы сами выпускают его, стоит мне только приблизиться.

Лезвие кинжала прикасается к его горлу, моё лицо зависает в считанных дюймах от его лица, я смотрю в его глаза и чувствую, как тяжелеет дыхание. Кровь стучит в висках тяжёлыми молоточками.

Ещё полшага.

Я прижимаю его к дереву своим телом.

 

***

 

Он не пытается вырваться. Запрокидывает голову и, глядя мне прямо в глаза, говорит:

\- Я всё сделал. Это вы не воспользовались шансом.

Я вижу его насквозь. Я знаю, что он играет. Я чувствую, что он боится.

Чужой страх всегда подстёгивает. А если он считает, что вправе играть, то почему бы и мне не принять эти правила?

Прижимаю кинжал чуть сильнее – пока ещё не до крови, но так, чтобы он почувствовал холод металла на своей коже.

Мы нашим шансом, может быть, и не воспользовались, но свой шанс здесь и сейчас я не упущу.

 

***

 

Я терпел слишком долго – я целую его слишком грубо. Но он всё равно отвечает, всё равно подаётся навстречу, неумело, но жарко. А потом, почти сразу же, пытается отпрянуть назад. Я не даю.

Я держу его крепко, ловлю губами срывающееся дыхание. Перед глазами – туман, в ушах – молоточки, на ладонях – ощущение его тела. Он пробирается пальцами мне под куртку, но тут же одёргивает руки.

Боится.

Я смеюсь.

Он снова тянется ко мне – уже намного смелее. Гладит по спине, проводит пальцами над линией ремня, вытаскивает из ножен кинжал…

Стоп. Что?

Я отпрыгиваю, уходя от замаха. Неумелого, неловкого, но всё равно опасного, потому что кинжалы – острей не придумаешь. Сжимаю и разжимаю пальцы, пытаясь понять, где мой собственный нож, но никак не могу вспомнить, когда я его упустил. Оглядываться по сторонам нет времени, значит, нужно отбирать у него.

Получается сложнее, чем было с копьём. Но получается.

 

***

 

Его безумный взгляд – это последнее, что я помню. Вечно испуганные глаза.

А потом он бьёт меня по голове чем-то тяжёлым.

 

***

 

Я успел зацепить его.

Надеюсь, он истечёт кровью раньше, чем его успеет найти кто-то ещё. Потому что убить Пита Мелларка могу только я.

Потому что он – мой.

Fin~


End file.
